Aerial-image displays in which an image of an object appears in space are intriguing whenever seen. Examples of aerial-images may be found in the following environments:
Example 1: theme parks having a haunted mansion with dancing skeletons;
Example 2: magical stage acts with apparent floating heads;
Example 3: motion picture illusions depicting ghostly figures.
Typically, these images are beyond reach of the observer and recognized to be an illusion and transitory so as not to be carefully examined by the observer. Seldom have such images been produced with such precision and detail that they convince the observer that they are the actual objects displayed. Likewise, seldom, if ever, are they displayed within reach of the observer who can try to touch them only to be surprised upon realizing that the three-dimensional image hangs in mid air. Hence, the term xe2x80x9caerial imagexe2x80x9d. Likewise, it is not possible to my knowledge to produce an aerial-image of an object in which the observer, standing in one position, can see the object rotate before his eyes and examine it in detail without having the actual object in reach.
Examples of aerial systems are disclosed in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,403 D. Krause Aug. 31, 1999
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,187 M. Dotsko Sep. 7, 1982
In the case of displaying retail merchandise, a perennial problem typically in the jewelry trade is to allow a prospective customer to visually examine the merchandise, such as jewelry, from all sides without touching the jewelry. Keep mind that in the sales effort, touching the jewelry has heretofore been necessary in most cases.
Employing an aerial-image of fine jewelry can eliminate the need to touch the jewelry by casual shoppers and also provides for security of the actual jewelry, while allowing the casual observer and potential customer to view it as completely as if they had the jewelry in their hands.
Likewise in the jewelry field, most retailers must remove fine jewelry from their display cases or windows at night and thereby forego the opportunity to display the fine jewelry through a show window or showcase while the jewelry is in a secure or remote location.
In the entertainment field, the aerial-image display can be used to provide a totally realistic image of a natural object in space, within reach of an observer, again without contact by the observer. The effect of the image appearing to be the actual object, but without the tactile feel when attempted to be touched, is a marvelous attention getter.
At trade shows, objects can be displayed and rapidly changed at the same location and the viewer sees the aerial-image and not the actual object in close proximity as would be the case if the actual object were on display.
In the field of video games, a reasonably high degree of reality can be portrayed on a video screen, but by the very nature of the screen""s presence, the player is intensely aware that the entire scene is on a video screen. Attempts have been made to enhance or disguise directly viewed video displays (usually CRTs) with unexciting results.
In the field of transportation, particularly aircraft and automobiles, the use of xe2x80x9cheads upxe2x80x9d displays are becoming popular. They involve complex optics, which display the instruments on the canopy of aircraft or windshields of automobiles. In accordance with this invention, such aerial-images may be displayed between the eyes of the pilot or driver and the canopy or windshield.
These are just a few examples of the application of this invention and are by no means all of the applications to which this invention may be applied.
In any situation where an accurate display of an object for a number of observers is needed, the aerial-image display of this invention is applicable. Other examples include various levels of education from elementary through graduate schools. In scientific and medical institutions, aerial-image displays, in accordance with this invention, may be an ideal teaching tool to present details to a number of students simultaneously with any of them being able to point to an area of the aerial-image corresponding to the area of the object displayed in full view of the other observers.
In accordance with this invention, the optics are extremely precise producing realistic images but not so complex that the aerial-image display of this invention may not be incorporated in day-to-day objects around the home, primarily for personal use. An example is a bedroom clock, which displays the clock face in nearby space but without any interference with the observer should he enter the image space.